yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 013
"Attack from the Deep", known as "The Sea Attacks!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the seventy-second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga in the Japanese version. It was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary Dark Yugi is just after witnessing Kajiki's "Sea Stealth Attack". Dark Yugi's had seen the monster emerge from the water as it attacked and think that Dark Yugi is unable to fight back if the enemy is underwater. Kajiki thinks to himself that this is just the beginning and Dark Yugi has yet to see the true terror of the sea. " absorbs the electricity.]] Kajiki urges Dark Yugi to bring out his next monster. Unable to see what he's fighting, Dark Yugi plays "Feral Imp" in Defense Mode, thinking it is his best move and plans on teaching Kajiki a lesson next turn. However Kajiki sees what he is planning and Summons "Jellyfish" in Defense Mode. Dark Yugi suspiciously notes that unlike "Devil Kraken", "Jellyfish" isn't underwater. He equips "Horn of the Unicorn" to "Feral Imp" and switches it to Attack Mode. Bakura sees what Dark Yugi's plan is. He explains that Kajiki's monsters being water is a weakness as well as a strength and that Dark Yugi is going to use electricity to attack the water itself. Using electricity from "Horn of the Unicorn", "Feral Imp" attacks the water. However "Jellyfish" absorbs the electricity like a lightning rod and becomes stronger as a result. "Feral Imp" loses its ATK increase from "Horn of the Unicorn" and is destroyed in battle by "Devil Kraken", reducing Dark Yugi's Life Points to 1480. Kajiki laughs about how nobody can defeat him at sea. Dark Yugi admits that he is strong and cannot see any holes in his attack or defense. He wonders if there is any way to shatter the gigantic immeasurable fortress of water that is the ocean. For now, he thinks that his strategy will have to be to fall back as far as he can. He Summons "Silver Fang" and activates "Mystical moon" to make him "savage". This increases its ATK and DEF from 1200 and 800 to 1560 and 1040. Kajiki laughs that he's only wasting his Life Points with that kind of card and the he can't overcome the power of the sea. " floods the field.]] Kajiki Summons "Leviathan" and says that it shall show Dark Yugi the true terror of the sea. Its ATK and DEF rise to 2340 and 1950 due to its Field Power Source. Dark Yugi recognizes the name "Leviathan" as belonging to the dragon god of the sea. Kajiki explains that it is customary for those who live off the sea to pray to the sea god before going out to sea because those who anger him shall feel his wrath. "Leviathan" uses its "The Wrath of Leviathan" attack to drown "Silver Fang" in a tidal wave, dropping Dark Yugi to 340 Life Points. Kajiki laughs that the attack's sole intention wasn't to defeat Dark Yugi's monster and directs him to the field, which is now 95% Sea due to the flooding. Kajiki bets that Dark Yugi doesn't have a single Water monster in his Deck and according to the new rules, if he's unable to Summon a monster on his turn, he'll lose. Kajiki notices that "Leviathan" normally doesn't cover this much of the board when he attacks with it, but he doesn't complain about it. Dark Yugi begins his turn and as his last gamble plays "Giant Soldier of Stone" in Defense Mode on the 5% remaining Wasteland. The Field Power Source raises its DEF from 2000 to 2600. Dark Yugi ends his turn. 's monsters surround "Giant Soldier of Stone".]] Kajiki thinks that on Dark Yugi's next turn, he plans on moving "Giant Soldier of Stone" into the water to use as an island. To combat this he Summons "Megalodon" and gets his monsters to move to Dark Yugi's side of the field and surround the bit of land "Giant Soldier of Stone" is on. As Kajiki begins to celebrate winning early, Dark Yugi laughs a little and says that he'd been waiting for this moment. Kajiki is astonished and says that there is nothing he can do. However Dark Yugi switches "Giant Soldier of Stone" to Attack Mode. Kajiki reminds him that the other monsters are hidden underwater, so he can't attack them. Dark Yugi explains that he didn't say he was going to attack Kajiki's monsters and reveals that his target is his own "Mystical moon". Using its "Rock-Crushing Sword" attack, "Giant Soldier of Stone" shattered the moon. This caused some of the water on Dark Yugi's side of the field to pull away. He explained that the gravitational pull of "Mystic moon" had been raising the water level, like how the real moon affects the tide. It had enhanced the tide from "Leviathan" and now that it's gone, that tide is reduced to half. This left Kajiki's monsters stranded on the shore. Finally Dark Yugi uses "Curse of Dragon" in combination with "Burning Land" to take out Kajiki's monsters and drop his Life Points to 0. Kajiki is gracious in defeat and compliments Dark Yugi, who says that Kajiki isn't too bad himself. After giving Dark Yugi two of his Star Chips, Kajiki still has one, keeping him in the game, still giving him a chance to win the money for a boat. The two players shake hands and agree to do their best. Featured Duels Dark Yugi VS Ryota Kajiki :... continued from the previous chapter. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Feral Imp" in Defense Mode in the Wasteland (DEF: 1400). ;Kajiki's turn Kajiki Summons "Jellyfish" in Defense Mode in the Ocean (DEF: 1500 → 1950). It does not hide underwater. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi equips "Horn of the Unicorn" to "Feral Imp" (ATK: 1300 → 2000) and switches it to Attack Mode. "Feral Imp" attacks the Ocean with electricity, but "Jellyfish" absorbs the electricity (Feral Imp: 1300 ATK) and becomes stronger as a result. ;Kajiki's turn Kajiki attacks and destroys "Feral Imp" with "Devil Kraken" (Dark Yugi: 1740 → 1480 Life Points). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Silver Fang" in Attack Mode in the Wasteland (ATK: 1200). He activates "Mystical moon". This increases the ATK of "Silver Fang" (ATK: 1200 → 1560). ;Kajiki's turn Kajiki Summons "Leviathan" in Attack Mode in the Ocean (ATK: 1800 → 2340). "Leviathan Dragon" attacks and destroys "Silver Fang" (Dark Yugi: 1480 → 340 Life Points). This floods some of Dark Yugi's side of the field, replacing Wasteland terrain with Ocean terrain. Due to the gravitational pull from "Mystical moon", the amount of the field that got flooded was doubled, leaving Dark Yugi with just one Wasteland zone. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Giant Soldier of Stone" in Defense Mode in the Wasteland (DEF: 2000 → 2600). ;Kajiki's turn Kajiki suspects that Dark Yugi is going to try and move "Giant Soldier of Stone" into an adjacent square to make an island, so he Summons "Megalodon" underwater in the Ocean (ATK: 1500 → 1950) and gets "Devil Kraken", "Leviathan" and "Megalodon" to surround "Giant Soldier of Stone". ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi switches "Giant Soldier of Stone" to Attack Mode (ATK: 1690). "Giant Soldier of Stone" attacks and destroys "Mystical moon". This lowers the tide level, leaving "Devil Kraken", "Leviathan" and "Megalodon" stranded on the Wasteland. Dark Yugi Summons "Curse of Dragon" and uses it in combination with "Burning Land" to destroy Kajiki's stranded monsters and drop his Life Points to 0. Dark Yugi wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption The end of episode 7 of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, , is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * Bakura was not present with Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi), Joey (Jonouchi), Téa (Anzu) and Tristan (Honda). * It was elaborated a bit on how Mako (Kajiki) knew to counter "Feral Imp" with "Jellyfish", as Mako thought about how he was familiar with the electric attack from "Feral Imp". * "Mystical moon" was replaced with "Full moon". * When Yami played the moon card, Mako was immediately aware that it has affected the tide. * Mako spoke about losing his father to the sea, shortly after attacking with "Kairyu-Shin" (Leviathan). * Mako went back into the water to continue fishing after the Duel. Tristan wished that he would bring them more food, but Yami pointed out that they would have to Duel him again if he did.